We Could Be The Perfect Masterpiece
by furiousparachute
Summary: Nathan end up being the douche bag everyone thought he was, and poor Haley gets left behind. Brooke takes her in to help mold her into the Tutor Girl she used to be and accidentally develops feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

"You are such a homo." Peyton teased me as I unknowingly smiled at a model walking down the runway.

"What? No. I like the dress." I said defensively. She stared through my lies and a smile broke across my face. "Well..And the rest of her." We both laughed and went back to watching the fashion show. Peyton was the only person in Tree Hill that I had told about my new found homosexual tendencies. She, of course, was nothing but supportive other than the occasional joke here and there. I loved her for that. She was always supportive of me. Good old Peyton.

I had always found women attractive, but I never really thought of it being gay until I hooked up with one of my models. It was all uphill from there.

"Sorry I'm late," Haley whispered while clumsily taking her seat next to me. Her eyes were watery and her cheeks were flushed, she had been crying. Peyton and I exchanged looks but left it alone; the pumping techno music wasn't exactly the best set up for an interrogation.

IOIOI

"Spill it, tutor girl." I demanded as the three of us walked arm in arm up the sidewalk towards my apartment for our girls night.

She looked at me with devastated eyes begging me not to make her talk about it, but that definitely wasn't going to happen. I raised an eyebrow at her and pushed, "Well?".

"Nathan left me. And he took Jamie." she finally gave in

Peyton and I both stopped walking. "WHAT?" We shouted in unison.

Haley sighed and went into a long story about what happened. What I gather from it, Nathan is a tool and met some hoe news anchor on the road and took their child and all their money with him leaving Haley with nothing. "I have no job, and no money. How am I supposed to win custody of Jamie?" She started to cry.

I pulled Haley into a tight hug. "We'll think of something tutor girl."

IOIOI

"I'm sorry I can't stay," Peyton said hugging Haley for the millionth time. "I promised Lucas." Newlyweds. They've been more inseparable than usual.

We said our goodbyes and she left. I was making Haley stay with me until we figured out a plan. "Thanks again for letting me stay Brooke." She mumbled as she leaned into me while we watched feel good movies. "I don't know what I would do without you." I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Of course Hales. You can stay here as long as you want." We stayed like that, watching 'A League of Their Own', until we drifted to sleep.

IOIOI

When I woke up Haley and I were squeezed together on the couch facing each other. Her arms were wrapped around my waist and our foreheads were against one another. I didn't really know what to do, was this wrong? I felt my heart racing. Shit. Haley is giving me butterflies.

I carefully slid off the couch and covered Haley back up. I did the only thing I knew to do, I called Peyton.

"Hello?"

"Peyton help!" Good thing I was staying calm.

"What? What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath. "I think I'm crushing on Haley."

Silence. Then I heard her snicker.

"Hey asshole," I snapped in a hushed voice. "Not funny! This is tutor girl we're talking about!"

Peyton gathered herself and finally spoke. "Oh come on Brooke, tell me you didn't see this coming? I mean don't you remember kissing her senior year?"

I choked. "W-what?"

"Oh yeah, you don't." She laughed. "Well, it was a party at Nathans. You were both drunk enough to lick the floor.." She began."

"Oh just stop I feel sick. I can't do this to her, she was just dumped."

"You aren't doing anything wrong Brooke. Just play it cool. Butterflies are just butterflies."

IOIOI

"Brooke?" Haley called from the living room. My chest tightened and I could speak. Awesome. "Hey," She said finding me in the kitchen. "Didn't hear me?"

"Sorry, I zoned out." I lied. "How you feeling?"

"A little better, thanks to you." She smiled weakly. I got up and hugged her. I had to get over this crush. Haley needed me.

"Come on." I said taking her hand and pulling her upstairs. "Let's get cleaned up and take care of business." My hand tingled as our fingers intertwined, and I realized how hard this was going to be.

I made her try on several outfits for interviews. I found it adorable how she kept saying, ''oh my goodness Brooke." when I would hand her designer clothes. Outfit after outfit she refused to wear because 'she was a mom' or 'only you could pull this off'. Finally I threw and outfit at her telling her this was the last one, because it was perfect for her.

I sat on my bed flipping through magazines waiting for her next outfit change. "Brooke no, I cannot wear this!" Haley panicked sticking her head out the bathroom door.

"Oh come on let me see." I gave her my well practiced puppy dog eyes and pouted my lip. She huffed and slowly stepped out, and I couldn't breathe.

She was wearing a white button up blouse and loose black tie with a matching black blazer. Her tight black skirt was short and perfect on her curves. She looked absolutely gorgeous and drop dead sexy. I bit my lip and finally caught my breath. "Tutor girl, you look perfect. If you don't get hired I will streak the quad." She laughed and plopped down next to me on the bed.

"Oh, Brooke." She faced me. "You are so sweet to me."

I placed a hand on her cheek and smiled. "You deserve it Hales."

Then the thing I least suspected to ever happen..like ever, happened. Haley James kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so it was a kiss on the corner of my mouth. Like it was supposed to be a friend kiss, but missed. Being the cool cucumber I am I immediately jumped off the bed.

"Ah, um.." I mumbled. "We should go, I have you an interview set up soon." Luckily she didn't notice the mini stroke I was having and started panicking on her own.

"What? Where? In this?" She kept rambling but I wasn't really listening. I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her downstairs and out to the car. I could hear her in the background but mostly I just heard my heartbeat pounding in my ears. It took her grabbing for my hand and lacing her fingers with mine to pull me out of the twilight zone. "I really wish you would tell me where I'm going. I need to know don't I? I mean.."

"Hales." I interrupted her.

She stopped and looked at me with big nervous brown eyes and stopped talking. She squeezed my hand tighter and looked out the window, giving me the privacy to catch my breath.

"Don't you trust me?" I teased jerking my hand away and giving her my best offended face.

"Of course I do." She glared at me and grabbed my hand again. "Your hand is mine until I'm less nervous."

Oh geez. I hope my hands aren't sweaty. "You'll love me forever after this. I am awesome, and you'll owe me."

She ran her thumb across my hand nervously. "You've got two out of three already. We'll see about the last part." She mumbled staring out the window.

No more butterflies, mothra was in my stomach now. I tapped on the steering wheel impatiently waiting for the red light, she couldn't see me nervous.

I pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine. "We're here."

"Blue Jupiter Studios? What is this place?"

"It's new, edgy. And they want to work with you, having you sign new artists, and if you want to..sign you yourself."

"Oh my God Brooke..." Her eyes were as big as golf balls. "Th-thank you!" She gave me a huge hug and got out of the car. When she was walking away I rolled down the window..

"Hey! Tutor girl!"

She turned around yelling back, "Yeah?"

"Good luck, Tiger."

She smiled, "I love your guts Brooke."

.

.

.

I was sitting on the hood of my car waiting for her when I heard a door slam. There she was smiling the biggest smile I have ever seen, and then she started running at me. Sliding off the hood I opened my arms ready for the impact.

"Oof!" She hit me like a ton of bricks and wrapped me in a surprisingly tight hug.

"Thank you! Thank you Thank you!" She rocked side to side repeating herself a million times. I just laughed and hugged her back.

When she finally let go and the color returned to my face I asked, "Love me forever?" She nodded. "I'm awesome?" she nodded again. "Owe me?" She squealed and nodded again this time jumping up and down.

"Whatever you want!" She said excitedly taking my hands in hers.

Hmm. Anything I want? I bit my lip thinking of the possibilities.

"Brooke?" She said looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I want a song."

"You.. want me to write you a song?"

"Yep." I said getting in the car. "That's it."

"That's it, huh?" She laughed. "Well. Okay."

.

.

.

"Hell yeah!" Peyton yelled high fiving Haley. We gathered at my apartment for a little celebration and Peyton was all about the drinking tonight, Lucas was here as designated driver.

"Yeah congratz Hales, I'm proud of you." Lucas mumbled in his broody way. I looked at the squinty blond boy and wondered what I was thinking. Then I looked at Haley and my heart muscles tightened, these feelings were more like it.

"Couldn't of done it without Brooke." Haley smiled at me from across the room.

"Careful with the schmiling Haley!" Peyton slurred. "Her heart may stop."

I think I could've melted Peyton's face off with the glare I was giving her. But while I glared, everyone else looked at me.

"Uh..Maybe we should go.." Lucas said pulling Peyton to the door. He looked at me with apologetic eyes. Of course, Peyton must have told him. I will kill her. So hard.

"Bye." I said through grinded teeth.

"Bye." Said a very nervous looking Lucas before shutting the door behind him.

"Uh…Brooke." Haley started to say.

I couldn't look at her. I did the only thing I could, I took off running to my room and buried my face in my pillows. I tried to breathe as little as possible, in hopes that I would suffocate before Haley got to me,

"Brooke..?" I felt her sit next to me on the bed.

Shit.

"Mfhh" I mumbled into the pillow.

Then she laughed. I shot up out of the bed confused and looked at her confused. She was laughing at me? Ugh, I feel sick. I let my head drop into my hands and I groaned.

"Please don't laugh at me." I couldn't handle laughing.

"Brooke." She lifted my chin and looked me in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you were gay?"

I sighed. "I didn't want you to freak out. I couldn't lose you tutor girl." I felt a pain in my chest thinking about it. Haley looking at me like a freak. Avoiding me. Crap.. I was tearing up.

She smiled at me, cupping my cheeks. "Brooke Davis." She said sternly.

"Hm?" I mumbled avoiding her eyes.

"Please look at me." Damn her sweet voice and soft hands. I huffed and looked at her.

She was closer than I thought; I mean our noses were almost touching. She brushed the hair out of my face and whispered. "Would it be okay… If I kissed you?"

I bit my lip and rested my forehead to hers. "Yes, please."

That was all she needed, and Haley James closed the space between us. It was perfect. Her lips were so soft, and her kisses were as sweet and gently as she was. I couldn't help myself, I wrapped my arms behind her neck and pulled her closer. She groaned into me and kissed me deeper. I hated myself for it, but pulled away.

"Hales." I breathed.

She rested her forehead against mine, catching her breath. "I know." I smiled and kissed her one more time.

"So..." Haley smiled. "I have a crush on you."


End file.
